Give Me Your Eyes
by Freedomforme
Summary: Nessie is living out in California hoping to kick off her acting career. When she meets a well-known actor named Jacob Black and auditions for a role in an up and coming movie with him, her life gets flipped all around. Gets crazier as time goes on!


**Disclaimer: I donot own anything from The Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, but I have read many stories. I hope you enjoy.**

I slung my legs over the bed and paced to my bathroom. I walked in and began to get ready. After scrubbing my face, adding moisturizer, and swiping on a layer of deodorant, I plugged in my curling iron. I leaned against the counter and began to think.

_Why was I still so lonely? I had a room in progress, a career in progress, and yet I felt cold and alone. I shouldn't feel this way, at seventeen years old I was to young to feel this way. Wasn't I?_

I used to think it would fun to be like this. Independent and free-willing. Instead I was bored and routine. The iron beeped, alerting me I was ready to fix my hair. I wrapped my hair around the barrel trying to make my normal tight curls into flowing waves. I continued my routine of hair, make-up, and outfit while I played the songs from a play list my friend Angela made for me over and over from my laptop. Once I was done and dressed in a navy blue tank, dark wash jeans, and a rugged white blazer over that, I grabbed my beat up slouch bag and dark burgundy shoes and headed down stairs. I popped a piece of toast into the toaster and made a sandwich for lunch later. Next I poured some hot tea into a carry-on mug and made sure my loft was all locked up while I waited for my toast.

_This tea is boring. _I thought. _Mean Aunt Esme for not letting me have coffee anymore. You have one epidemic where you break a few forks and suddenly nothing strong for two years. _

**Bing! **The toaster pulled me out of my thoughts not only from the sound but the smell. I looked over to see smoke coming straight out of the toaster. _Great, nothing like burnt toast to start out your day. I guess I'll just eat a big lunch. _Then I looked down at the brown bag tucked under my arm. _Or not._

I hopped off of the counter, grabbed my bag and mug, and headed out the door, locking it as well.

Once I made it to the parking deck, I found my scion, and typed in the directions to the building holding the auditions for the movie I intended to try out for in my GPS. It was supposed to be about a cast of people who were no names, but had recently been in a movie that shot through the box office like fireworks and were now supposedly involved in so much scandal that they couldn't function. The whole world followed them and would crush them the second they had something others had no way of having. So why was I, Miss Innocent according to my Uncle Carlisle, trying out for this? The answer: It was the only acting job I found that didn't need me to die. Aunt Esme said that she wouldn't mind me doing any role as long as it was not against any of our morals. I knew though, that if I did a dying scene, it would bring back harsh memories for her. She had lost her baby many years ago.

Putting the pain aside, I backed up and drove out into the daylight. The drive was shorter than I thought it was going to be, leaving with enough time to have a panic attack in the bathroom before I had to walk into the audition room. I needed to at least calm myself down enough so that I could walk in without looking like I was on narcotics. I pulled in the farthest spot away from the building just in case people saw me talking to myself in my car. Granted it was a natural thing for actors to do. I once knew a girl who learned her lines by recording them on a CD then playing and repeating the words over and over again while she was driving. I, however, was talking to myself about the drive here. A distraction much needed.

"Alright, so after you I left the parking garage, I turned left past Mel's Diner and kept straight. Then I noticed the billboard that said ALZHEIMER'S CENTER PREPARES FOR AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER. That was interesting. Then there was that stupid woman who used her CD-Rom drive as a cup holder for her coffee mug. What an idiot."

That seemed to be calming me down. After a few giggles that I managed to keep from turning into hysterics, I crossed the parking lot just hoping I would have the strength to do this.

I walked into the studio taking deep breaths. It was very nice inside. An Industrial ceiling painted black hung above us with basic stage lighting installed into it. The walls were an Italian orange and a light neon green. There were stage mask placed here and there and pictures from troupe shows done before lining the walls along with huge cityscape murals tacked up. The door _**pinged **_when I walked in and an artistic woman walked from down a large hall toward me. She smiled and handed me a clipboard.

"You must be here for the _Crushing the Curious_ auditions. I'm Marney. Sign in here and when you are called, you'll enter the second door on your left." Then she bent her head down and whispered "Don't worry, I don't think they are doing cold reads today."

Marney smiled again then walked back down the hall. I was wondering why she was whispering when I noticed that there were chairs lining the other hall just to my right. Most were filled with hopefuls and I decided I would join them. If I was going to do this, I wanted to do it strong. And that meant no hiding in bathrooms.

* After a an hour and fifteen minutes had passed and I had used every Tick-Tac to be found in my purse, I began to get restless. It didn't last long though. Soon I heard a gentle voice call out "Renesmee Cullen?"

"That's me" I said lurching out of my chair. It was then that I caught sight of a magnificent boy through the crack of the ajar door.

**A/N: Alright, so I know that was a very short chapter, but I didn't realize how much writing you have to do to make them very lengthy. The billboard joke and the cup holder joke cam from a site I will post on my profile. Tell me what you think! Was it awful, should I start over, did you like it, did you love it? Press that lovely green button to tell me! Thank you for those who read.**


End file.
